FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a hinge, and more particularly to a hinge with a floating pivot point or axis. Hinges of the type herein described find particular but not necessarily exclusive utility in orthopedic supports and more particularly in knee braces. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hinged knee brace for restraining a knee while permitting normal movement thereof, such as by restraining rotation and dislocation or subluxation of a tibia with respect to a femur in a wearer's leg.